Walking after you
by Margarida
Summary: Hoje à noite, estou aqui, desentendido, em meu cobertor de nuvens, sonhando alto... Universo Alternativo, presente de aniversário para minha miguxa SaorySan II!


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (Mas, nesta data tão festiva, o Shura e o Aiolos são da Saory-San II)

Parabéns a você... Nesta data tão querida... Muitas felicidades... Muitos anos de vida!

Você não achou que eu iria esquecer do seu níver, né miga? Felicidades, que você seja muito feliz e seus sonhos e projetos possam se concretizar!!!

E claro, como não poderia deixar de ser, tem presente para você! Espero que goste, minha lindíssima!

Boa leitura a todos!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**WALKING AFTER YOU**

x-x-x-x-x-

**Tonight I'm tangled in my blanket of clouds**

**Dreaming aloud**

**Things just won't do without you, matter of fact**

**I'm on your back, I'm on your back, I'm on your back**

_Hoje à noite, estou aqui, desentendido, em meu cobertor de nuvens_

_Sonhando alto..._

_As coisas simplesmente não darão certo sem você, na verdade_

_Quero você de volta... Quero você de volta... Quero você de volta..._

Passos apressados na noite escura. Vozes alteradas cortavam o silêncio. Uma voz feminina pedia para alguém ter calma, outras masculinas se sobrepunham à ela. As estrelas mal iluminavam o firmamento, negro. De repente, um instante de silêncio. E um tiro foi ouvido.

Sons de alguém que corria pelas ruas escuras, um grito de dor quebrando o silêncio da noite. Um corpo pequeno e frágil que se desfalecia lentamente nos braços de alguém, que se banhava em lágrimas e sangue...

Acordou sobressaltado, mais uma vez aquela imagens lhe voltavam à mente. Estava suado, trêmulo, suas pernas e braços não lhe obedeciam. Sentou-se recostado aos travesseiros, lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos negros banhavam o rosto de pele bronzeada, pálido por conta dos últimos dias que vivera.

Vivera não, isso era um ultraje. Simplesmente sobrevivera.

Aquilo não era justo, por que ela tinha que ter partido? Por que ele teve que sobreviver? Cada dia a mais era um tormento, doía-lhe o peito não poder mais sentir o sabor dos beijos trocados, o calor dos abraços, as palavras sussurradas em noites quentes...

Socou o travesseiro, arremessou longe a primeira coisa que estava ao seu alcance na cabeceira da cama. Foi somente quando o objeto se espatifou contra a parede que percebeu: era o porta retrato com uma foto dos dois.

Dias felizes quando ela ainda estava presente...

**If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you**

**If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you**

_Se você me abandonar, estou indo atrás de você_

_Se você me abandonar, estou indo atrás de você_

Mas não podia ficar eternamente trancado em casa, embora fosse seu maior desejo. A vida do lado de fora do apartamento, infelizmente, o chamava. E, estranhamente naquela manhã fria, parecia fazê-lo com mais força que o habitual.

Vestiu seu jeans escuro, uma camisa social preta e sobretudo preto, além de óculos escuros. Estava de luto, seu coração e sua alma em pedaços. Saiu do pequeno apartamento, deixando para trás um pouco de suas lembranças.

As ruas estavam movimentadas, mas para ele era como se estivesse sozinho, somente sua dor e sua saudade existiam. Não percebia as pessoas em volta caminhando, sorrindo ou conversando. Não percebia o vai e vém de carros pela avenida principal. Assim como não ouviu os gritos da gente aos e redor quando atravessou a faixa de pedestres.

**If you'd accept surrender, give up some more**

**Weren't you adored**

**I cannot be without you, matter of fact**

**I'm on your back, I'm on your back, I'm on your back**

_Se você aceitaria de repente, desiste mais um pouco_

_Você não era adorada?_

_Eu não posso ficar sem você, na verdade_

_Quero você de volta... Quero você de volta... Quero você de volta..._

Sentia uma dor muito forte pelo corpo, seguis por seus membros e terminava em sua cabeça, latejante. Abriu os olhos praguejando e estranhou ver, bem acima de si, a copa de uma árvore frondosa e pássaros voando. Levantou o tronco até ficar sentado e viu que estava em uma espécie de jardim, cheio de flores e pequenos animais. E, como podia aquilo, usava uma bata branca e calça de algodão cru, estava descalço.

Confuso, ouviu uma risada cristalina ao longe e levantou os olhos negros, conhecia aquele riso! E viu, ao longe ,a bela figura feminina correr entre as flores, o vestido branco esvoaçando com a brisa. Os cabelos castanhos tão sedosos caindo pelas costas esguias como ondas, os olhos da mesma cor brilhavam tanto!

Levantou-se em um rompante e correu até ela, seria mesmo verdade ou apenas uma ilusão de sua mente saudosa?

**If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you**

**If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you**

**Another heart is cracked in two, I'm on your back**

_Se você me abandonar, estou indo atrás de você_

_Se você me abandonar, estou indo atrás de você_

_Outro coração está partido... Quero você de volta_

-Silvana! – gritou, parando a poucos metros de distância dela.

A jovem estancou o passo e sorriu, abrindo os braços para recebê-lo.

-Shura! Você demorou tanto, meu amor...

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Shura a abraçou de maneira quase possessiva, beijando a boca macia, rodopiando pelo jardim com a jovem em seus braços.

-Sil... Eu senti tanto... A sua falta...

-Eu também... Mas agora estamos juntos, de novo... Shura...

**I cannot be without you, matter of fact**

**I'm on your back**

**If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you**

**If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you**

**If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you**

_Não posso ficar sem você, na verdade_

_Quero você de volta_

_Se você me abandonar, estou indo atrás de você_

_Se você me abandonar, estou indo atrás de você_

_Se você me abandonar, estou indo atrás de você_

Beijava-a com paixão, com amor, com toda saudade que seu peito guardara. E foi assim por longos minutos, quando começou a ouvir vozes estranhas que o chamavam, diziam palavras que não conseguia entender, que lhe atormentavam.

-Parem com isso! – gritou, tampando os ouvidos, caindo de joelhos no chão.

-Shura... – Silvana ajoelhou-se ao lado dele – Estão chamando-o de volta, meu amor... Você tem a chance de fazer uma escolha que eu não pude... Se prestar atenção no que dizem, você poderá voltar...

-Mas eu... Eu não... – Shura a encarava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Eu não quero ficar longe de você, Sil, não mais...

-Então preste atenção nos pássaros à sua volta... Na brisa se chocando contra as folhas das árvores...

Shura fechou os olhos e fez o que Silvana dizia. E, pouco a pouco, as vozes foram sumindo, dando lugar ao silêncio e a uma paz reconfortante...

**Another heart is cracked in two, I'm on you back**

**I'm on your back**

_Outro coração está partido... Quero você de volta_

_Quero você de volta_

Na avenida gora parada pelos carros em congestionamento e curiosos, um policial cobria com um plástico preto um corpo estendido no asfalto. Um homem de cabelos e olhos negros, que , estranhamente, morrera sorrindo...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ficou triste? Ah, mas ficou bonitinho também, não? Sil, minha linda, espero que tenha gostado!

**Mais uma vez, meus parabéns!!!**


End file.
